A new start
by pc master race FTW
Summary: Just read the thing to find out. Oh and there are no New-U stations in this story.


**A/N This is my first fanfic so go easy on me I will update with a chapter if I can at 9:00 PM EST every Sunday. I will have Zero talk normally but I will throw in a haiku here and there if I can. But if you came for an Axton/Maya or a Krieg/Maya ship I don't do those. Zero/Maya FTW! Plus I plan on doing this a full series. So on with the show!**

Zero woke with a start on a frozen tundra with a train wreckage surrounding him. The last thing he remembered is that he was standing behind a growth stunted truxican, a red haired girl with a robotic arm and a tall psycho, while a soldier and a _beautiful _blue haired siren breached the door to the next car. He then realized that he thought of the siren as beautiful and put that term into the back of his mind. Zero tried to move from his prone position but pain shot up from his left shoulder and the right of his lower back. He looked at his shoulder that had a metal bar stabbed into it. He then looked at his lower back and noticed an ice spike going through him. Zero began to remove the ice spike slowly and examined it. It looked like it was broken off a cave entrance and thrown. He began to pry the metal bar out of his shoulder but it didn't budge. Zero checked for his sword and found it in its usual spot. He digi-structed the blade and cut closest to his shoulder. He pulled the bar free after cutting it and threw it away. Zero pushed himself up and the bar slid away from his shoulder. Then he searched the corpses around him looking for something to bandage up his injuries. There was a man with a thick shirt on. He tore off the sleeves and bandaged his wounds. He'll stitch up the holes later.

He noticed fresh foot prints belonging to 5 people and one wheel. He followed them to a large igloo. He noticed that the fire pit was just used. Zero explored the igloo a bit more and found a small Dahl pistol with a few ammo clips. He holstered the pistol and found the other exit. He found a large dead bullymong with spent shell casings around it. He searched some old corpses and found an ECHO device, he activated it and he caught onto the com network that the other vault hunters were on. He stayed silent while listening in. It wasn't too long before the red headed girl named Gaige found out that he was on the com network. "Hey guys uh remember that tall guy in the black armor that was on the train with us?" Gaige said with a hint of fear in her voice. "Yeah why?" responded the soldier named Axton said. "He's on our com network." Gaige said back. Zero remained silent while Gaige tried to explain this to the rest of the vault hunters. "Hey uh assassin guy if your alive we'll be in sanctuary use the fast travel station in liar's berg to get here." Said a female voice different to Gaige's. Zero sighed and followed the path to liar's berg. He eventually found the fast travel station and found the sanctuary coordinates the other female had said.

He fast traveled to this sanctuary and was greeted with a room that looked similar to a train station. He then remembered his injuries as he doubled over and spat blood onto the interior of his helmet. Zero cursed himself for not being observant of his body. When he forced himself to stand up the siren rounded the corner and stood in shock. Zero looked at his shoulder and his right lower back and realized that the blood from his wounds were going down his body. He leaned against the wall using his arm as a support while the siren rushed out to go somewhere. Zero felt light headed and he fell onto the ground unable to stand. The siren came back with the psycho and the soldier behind her. Zero displayed a **HELP ME **on his helmet. The soldier went to grab him when zero blacked out. He awoke in a messy operating room with his right sleeve rolled up with a needle in it. He looked at his left shoulder and his right lower back. They were sealed up with surgical precision. He then noticed that his helmet was off. He looked frantically for it and saw it in the other room. He started to get up when his injury on his abdomen screamed in pain. He ignored it and got up. He looked around and noticed that the building was somewhat empty except for the doctor. He walked in and said "You've been out for the past week. Maya has been here if she isn't on a mission or celebrating a successful mission. I think she likes you." Zero asked "Who is this Maya and can I have my helmet?" The doctor responded "She's the blue haired one who found you. You can have your helmet but I suggest you clean the inside of it. By the way my name is Zed." Zero grabbed his helmet and put it on he remembered he spat blood into his visor. He washed off the blood and dried the inside of it. He rolled down his right sleeve and put his helmet on. Zero walked out of the doctor's office to come face to face well face to chest with the blue haired siren. Maya hugged zero hard and he breathed out a pained sigh. Maya realized she was hugging his injured abdomen and released "sorry" she said in an excited tone of voice. Zero held his stomach as it grumbled "is there a place to eat?" he asked. "There's Moxxi's pizza. But that's the only thing we can eat due to Hyperion's blockade." Maya said. "Ok I guess." Zero said after a few moments.

They made it to Moxxi's bar where the others were at. They stood in astonishment as he walked in towering over Maya. They asked him to sit down but Zero refused and pointed at his abdomen wound. Moxxi looked him over and teased him with a slice of pizza. "I'll give you this slice of pizza if you show us what you look like honey." Moxxi said in a seductive tone. Zero's hunger got the best of him as he slowly removed his helmet but only uncovered his mouth which revealed a prominent and strong jaw line, he had a small beard of silver around his jawline and a dark silver moustache that attached to his beard. Moxxi, Maya, and Gaige caught themselves from drooling over the masculine mouth. This only left their imaginations to fill in the rest. Moxxi handed him the piece of pizza and he ate it all by the time Moxxi returned to her spot when he walked in. He then pulled his helmet down and asked Maya to show where he would stay. "There are only 4 beds in the Crimson Raiders HQ and there are 10 vault hunters we had to take up a house. We…." Zero cut her off and asked "Who are these other vault hunters?" "There's Brick, Lilith, Mordecai, Roland, Salvador, Krieg, Gaige, Axton, me, and then you." She stated. Zero followed her to where the other vault hunters were staying. "See if this bed suites you." Maya said. Zero went to sit down but pain shot up from his abdominal wound. Maya rushed over but Zero waved her off. "I can't sit down/it hurts to much/I must fall onto the bed." Zero said poetically. He fell onto the bed back first and noticed his feet hung off the bed. Maya giggled as she saw how small the bed was to him. Zero ignored how his feet hung off the bed and told Maya to let him get some sleep. After Maya left Zero nodded off to sleep.


End file.
